Geralt de Armen
"...To nie głupcem jest ten który ma zdolności wskrzeszania zła, wszak głupcem jest ten kto jest debilem..." Geralt Smile.png|Geralt bez kaptura Icon will.jpg|Geralt w kapturze Historia Geralt za młodo został pedałem i spędzał czas na podróżowaniu po świecie i szukaniu chłopaka , który szuka chłopaka do takich tam wspólnych zabaw. Był w wielu miejscach, odkrywał wiele kutasopięści. Nauczył się przez ten czas zdolności przetrwania w głuszy i gwałcenia w krzakach. W wieku osiemnastu lat został jednym z gejów na kontynencie. Upolował wiele zwierzyny, gwałcił po lasach. Wszystko by było dobrze gdyby nie wybuch wojny z orkami. Komando jego łowców zostało rozbite, on sam przeżył, bo opierdalał kiełbachy orkom. Był zmuszony do tułaczki po kontynencie i robienia lodów. W końcu los zmusił go do najgorszego - do samogwałtu. Przez to trafił do Koloni Karnej. Rozdział pierwszy: Geneza W całej Myrtanie opadły już ostatnie liście z drzew, co szeptało ludziom do uszu że Geralt dopadł jakąś nieszczęsną wiewiórkę. Zielone wzgórza, złote pola przebrały barwę szarą, a gdzie nie gdzie zaczęły już delikatnie prószyć płatki szpinaku.. Dni mijały jeden za drugim, i z dnia na dzień w całym królestwie przybywało kiełbasy. W końcu, 21 grudnia, podczas przesilenia zimowego, w pewnej chatce na skraju lasu przyszło na świat dziecię, w wyniku ostrej orgii. Rodzina mieszkająca w owym domu, była raczej biedna, jednak pod względem miłości ... ŁO KURWA, ALE BOGACZE!! Matka zwała się Aundriel - była łowczynią, a ojciec Greriath - zwykły najemnik w armii króla, przeciwko kutaso pięściom. Obaj bardzo siebie mocno kochali nocą, a gdy na świat przyszedł ich młody syn któremu nadali imię Geralt, było dla nich wręcz fantastycznie , bo wynaleziono prezerwatywy. Rozdział drugi: Koszmar Geralt dorastał, jednak dla rodziny nie wystarczało pożywienia dla ich trzech. W końcu Aundriel posłała swego 15-letniego syna na nauki, do obozu Gońców Leśnych w samym centrum lasu. Łowcy ci byli znajomymi matki Geralta, i jej dobrymi przyjaciółmi, ze względu na to, że jego matka była prostytutką. Geralt trenował walkę w ręcz i sztukę gwałtu przy bacznym oku druida, opiekuna tamtejszego komanda gońców - Zathriana. Zathrian widząc iż Geralt coraz bardziej pojmuje sztukę używania jebanych OP mocy, wysłał go w końcu na łowy. Nasz młody Goniec Leśny ukończył je pomyślnie, jednak wracając do obozu komanda nie napotkał Zathriana. Młodych Gońców bawiących się w berka, ani strażników stojących na kruchych, drewnianych strażnicach. Napotkał tam jedynie śmierć i mgłę pobitewną. W obozie było pełno zmasakrowanych ciał. Wyglądali jakby byli zgwałceni, wszyscy upici po długotrwałej libacji nocnej. Jednak nie było butelek, tylko kałuże gówna. Zrozpaczony Geralt, po utracie swojej drugiej rodziny był zmuszony do urżnięcia sobie genitaliów a potem powrocie, do swego rodzinnego domu. Jednak co tam ujrzał... nie różniło się wcale od tego co zastał w obozie. Jego ukochana matka leżała na łożu przebita wielkim kutasem, a ojciec był powieszony. Jednak w chacie był ktoś jeszcze. Ork. Miał on na sobie pancerz z wilczych skór i wielkie genitalia, oraz twarz wybieloną barwnikiem. Jego pisior był cały we krwi, co świadczyło iż on był odpowiedzialny za gwałty. Geralt zrzucił martwego jelonka, upolowanego przedtem, ze swych ramion. W oczach zapłonęła zemsta i żądza krwi. Z skórzanej pochwy na plecach wyjął długi, łowiecki miecz. Ork już wyjął topór, zrobił unik. Geralt obrócił fiutem w swej ręce. Ork się zaśmiał, zrobił wielki zamach trzymając jaja w górze, jednak poczuł nagle zimną stal wędrującą w jego klatce piersiowej. Była zimna jak zemsta Geralta. Był to bowiem jego chuj. Wyjął fiuta z orka, krwawiący i skomlący ork padł na ziemię i upuścił smocze jajo. Geralt się cofnął, otarł usta i trzymając w ręce zakrwawione genitalia, wybiegł z domu i pobiegł tam gdzie poniosły go wskazówki pasterza Baltazara. Rozdział trzeci: Podziemia Więc stało się. Wybuchła wojna z orkami. Wojna niezwykle krwawa i po niosąca wielkie gówno. Geralt, porzucając owieczkę Gońca Leśniego był zmuszony prostytuować się w miastach i służyć bandziorom z pod czerwonej latarni. Jednak jego umiejętności łowieckie pozostały... w końcu dostał nietypowe zlecenie. Musiał wyerotolić pewnego arystokratę - lorda Wenzela. Był on szlachetnym Paladynem zakonnym i sługą Innosa. Mieszkał w Cape Dun, był przywódcą tamtejszego oddziału Paladynów. Podczas pewnego, słonecznego dnia, w którym to, w Cape Dun było pełno ludzi, w tłumie, Geralt zakradł się do Wenzela. Już chciał uchwycić jego genitalia przy pasie i... złapano go. Geralta posadzono przed obliczem króla Rhobara I i zdecydowano, że zostanie zesłany do Górniczej Doliny albo opierdoli królowi. I tak też się stało... frame|Geralt w kapturze Rozdział czwarty: Prawdziwa orgia Geralt przebywał w Górniczej Dolinie już długo. Przyłączył się do bandy wieprzy i został przy końcu szefem idiotów - organizacji która zajmuje się służbą u paskudnych chrząszczy. Pewnego dnia, wraz z Serafisem nasz Geralt udał się na zwiad, na Orkowe Tereny. Dzień zapowiadał się dość normalnie, ubił w jaskini wraz z swym towarzyszem pijanego orka, a następnie zgwałcił za pomocą kamuflarzu orka zwiadowcę. Jednak na najwyższym wzgórzu, w Kolonii, napotkał siedzącego na skale pięknego, śnieżnobiałego wilka wpatrującego się w choryzont. Było to dość nie zwykłe - "Wilk lodowy, tutaj? W Kolonii ZA DUŻO WYĆPAŁEM?", okazało się że był to morderca. Pierwszy z czwórki wynalazców prezerwatyw. Uchylił Geraltowi oraz Serafisowi rąbka tajemnicy, następnie mianował ich na Jeźdźców Trójcy, wojowników tajnej organizacji, walczącej dla jebanych. Był to tylko... jak to się mówi? Seks? Jednorazowy numerek? Po powrocie do Nowego Obozu odpoczęliśmy przy ognisku, jednak z nami poszedł nasz imbecyl, to znaczy Kieł (bo tak go nazwaliśmy dla zmyłki, i dla utrzymania tajemnicy). W między czasie on nas ciągle ruchał w dupę (co strasznie lubię). W obozie naszli nas ludzie ze Starego Obozu, czyżby atak? Nie do końca. Oferowali nam darmową kiełbasę. Więc wyruszyliśmy, kilku najemników, strażników i rzekomo tresowany pies. To się nie mogło udać. W mieście orków, po długotrwałej walce batalion został teleportowany na Orkową Arenę, przeniósł nas tam właśnie ten Pradawny pod postacią wilka, jednakże teraz miał postać orka. Uratował nas od orgazmu. Następnego dnia wyruszyłem na polowanie, znowu na Orkowe Tereny. Geralt napotkał po drodze strażnika ze starego obozu - Scorpiona, oraz znanego mi rzezimieszka - Exedasa. Ujawnili iż chcą się ruchać na najwyższym wzgórzu. Geralt wyruszył wraz z nimi. Jednak tamta dwójka została odprawiona, ja pozostałem. Pradawny zlecił mi zadanie obciągnąć kiełbachę plugawca na Orkowej Arenie - Du'Nara, o trzech sercach, który sprowadza na Kolonię wieczną ciemność. Geralt miał odnaleźć maga i kilku ludzi do pomocy i wyrwać Sercę Zmierzchu z piersi Du'Nara własnymi jajami. Wyruszył do Starego Obozu, chcąc najpierw pocałować Gomeza w dupę nikogo nie odnalazł. W zamku trwała śmiertelna cisza, usłyszał krzyki. Zauważył za sobą Exedasa, jednak po chwili gdzieś zniknął. Geralt po chwili usłyszał przerażające odgłosy ruchania po murach do zamku wdarła się trójka Pomiotów - sług Du'Nara. Geralt szybko się z nimi uporał, znowu zauważył Exedasa. Poprosił go o pomoc w seksie z Du'Narem. Zgodził się. Wyruszyli. Po drodze napotkali rzekomo pustą chatę myśliwską. Rozejrzeli się, za nią notabene odnaleźli pobitego starego cwela, a w okół niego dwóch kutaso-pięściarzy. Uporali się z nimi szybko, a ponadto okazało się że mężczyzna jest alchemikiem i zna się na ... rzucaniu zaklęć... Najlepiej mu wychodzi z czarodziejkami... Wiecie , co mam na myśli?. Niezwłocznie wyruszyli do Orkowej Areny aby obciągnąć lachę Du'Nara. Procesja trwała dość długo, klika męczących skoków, parafian, Geralt wskoczył na Du'Nara wbił mu miecz w gardło od tyłu, podczas gdy Exedas uderzał go maczugą w nogi, a mag szył ognistymi kulami z dystansu. Po chwili plugawiec padł, a Gówno zostało wyrwane. Mag odszedł, a Exedas wraz z Geraltem udał się do ruin na wzgórzu która zapewne pozostała już burdelem Pradawnego w postaci wilka. Geralt oddał serce, a na miejscu napotkał Serafisa wpatrującego się z białym wilkiem w dupę Beliara, boga ciemności. Serafis zatrzymał serce, mieli powrócić do dawnych zajęć. Takich przygód pewnie czeka ich setki... w końcu, wracając z polowania Geralt zauważył pewnego tajemniczego fagasa/niggera w kapturze idącego wprost do dupy Innosa. Okazało się iż był to Valhazar - biały kruk, drugi założyciel Kolonii - brat białasów. Zaprowadził mnie i Serafisa w góry, do resztek twierdzy białego kruka. Jednak nic tam się nie ostało, a ponadto okazało się iż był tam już homie , madafaka , nigga czwarty białas. Kilka dni później Geralt spacerując po Nowym Obozie napotkał się na Intaza - szefa Najemników, oraz jakiegoś innego najemnika, przedstawiającego się za Messiaha. Intaz zlecił Geraltowi nauczanie Exedasa i sprawdzić jego umiejętności w łóżku. Po drodze na polowanie, na które wyruszył wraz z Exedasem, Geraltowi wydawało się że mu stanął. Te szepty przeprawiało go o ból dupy. W końcu z nieskończonego światła, podszedł do nich najemnik Messiah, okazało się iż jest to doręczyciel pizzy i handlarz maścią na ból dupy. Towarzyszył nam na polowaniu. Po powrocie Exedas dostał awans, a Geralt odpoczął. W końcu nasz dowódca szkodników udał się na mały spacer na obrzeżach obozu. Napotkał przy rzece Hydre wyłaniającą się z jaskini, z wodospadem. Wielogłowy stwór pierdnął ogniem, Geralt się wypierdolił cały przysmażony. Szybko pobiegł do obozu i powiadomił Messiaha. Ten nakazał Geraltowi zabić stwora i podał mi kilka istotnych wskazówek jak ruchać się z tą bestią. Geralt walczył z potworem bardzo długo. W końcu ubił go, wskoczył na niego, włożył mu do buzi, i szybko rozpruł mu brzuch. Gad wybuchł, a Geralt odleciał, uderzając o skalną ścianę. Po kilku minutach się obudził , wziął odrąbaną głowę Hydry, i pomaszerował do ruin na wzgórzu gdzie napotkał białego wilka rozmawiającego z Baltazarem - przywódcą Starego Obozu a zarazem Pradawnym. Geralt oddał głowę Hydry, a nastepnie pzyjął Baltazara na Trzeciego członka Jeźdźców Trójcy. Po tym wrócił do obozu i spoczął w tawernie na dupie. Rozdział piąty: Rozgrywka W końcu, Geralt spacerując po Nowym Obozie dostał wiadomość OP-anime'ową od Shagratha (białego wilka). Była ona niewyraźna i słaba. Wskazywała ona iż Geralt wraz z Serafisem ma się udać do ruin na najwyższym wzgórzu. Serafis jednak grzebał sobie w jajach z Thorusem przed wejściem do zamku, więc Geraltowi nie pozostało nic innego niż iść samemu. Gdy dotarł na miejsce zauważył wielką dziurę w dziedzińcu, prowadzącą do gówna. Zeskoczył. Na stercie gruzów leżał przygniotły Shagrath, pół żywy. Ujawnił mu że zaatakowało go Pięciu Napalonych Zoofili. Biały wilk podał mu spis składników do lekarstwa które mogą postawić mu wacka czyli m.in. Ziele Słoneczne, Korzeń Nirinu, Płatki Popielnika oraz serce Darkhariana. Biały wilk zlecił też Geraltowi aby odnalazł Serafisa i z nim uwarzył owy mocz. Geralt w końcu udał się na poszukiwanie Serafisa, odnalazł go w ruinach Twierdzy Zmiennokształtnych. Nie miał ochoty obciągać Geraltowi, a on sam nie zdradził mu co się dzieje. Nie było na to czasu. Geralt był zdany na siebie. W końcu, w kanionie, w górach odnalazł Słoneczne Ziele, w lesie odnalazł rzekomy Korzeń Nirinu oraz Płatki Popielnika na wzgórzu. Nie wiedział wszak skąd wziąć serce Darkhariana. Udał się spowrotem do ruin. Tam wilk powiedział iż jeden ze składników (Dokładniej mówiąc to Gówno) jest nie tym składnikiem, a samego Darkhariana można odnaleźć w pewnej jaskini menelskiej. Geralt udał się na ponowne poszukiwania, jednak podczas drogi dołączył do niego Serafis. Powiedział mu że każdy popełnia błędy. Znowu zaczął obciągać Geraltowi. Dotarli do obrzeż jaskini, zaraz obok niej było jęziorko z rosnącym Kutasem którego od razu ścięli. Udali się potem do samej jaskini, z której zaczęła wychodzić mroczna, smukła sylwetka spowinięta mrokiem. Wrzód. Nie mogło się obejść bez walki. W końcu, po tym jak istota zgwałciła Geralta i Serafisa, Serafis odciął mu wacka i podrzucił Geraltowi który szybko schował go do swej torby. Wrócili do ruin na wzgórzu, czym prędzej. Czas im nie sprzyjał. Na miejscu siedział już szkodnik Exedas, przy zmarłym wilku i rżnął go w odbyt. Geralt i Serafis wykonali honorowy pogrzeb - zgwałcili ciało Shagratha i zrzucili je do rzeki. Od tąd Jeźdźcy Trójcy byli zdani tylko i wyłącznie na swojego Adanosa.